Virtual universes (VUs) or virtual worlds are computer-based simulated environments intended for its users or residents to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are personas or representations of the users of the virtual universes. VUs are also known as metaverses or “3D Internet”. These types of virtual universes are now most common in multiplayer online games, such as Second Life®, which is a trademark of Linden Research Inc. Avatars in these types of virtual universes, which can number well over a million, have a wide range of business and social experiences.
Presently, methods do not exist to prevent exposure to sensitive content, such as confidential material, within virtual universes. Furthermore, companies may wish to manage access to their regions which may be visited by avatars to prevent accidental transfer of proprietary, confidential or contaminating information. No existing solution provides this functionality.